xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Metron
Metron was a scientist who obtained the ability to travel through time, observing the universe from one end of infinity to the other. History He departed from his role as an observer when Lex Luthor attempted to magically reconstitute Brainiac from the point in space where he and Darkseid had met their ends. Metron tried to warn Luthor that he didn't realize what he was doing, but Luthor went ahead anyway. Sure enough, it was Darkseid that Luthor ended up bringing back to life instead, who then immediately resumed his quest to destroy Supermanand obtain the Anti-Life Equation. Despite having tried to stop him, Metron later agreed to take Luthor to the one thing that could pull Darkseid away from the devastation of Earth: the Anti-Life Equation itself. Metron warned Luthor that a human being may not have the capacity to survive an encounter with the Equation, but Luthor managed to retain his sanity and present the equation to Darkseid. Background information In the DC comics, Metron is a New God who is ambivalent towards the war between New Genesis and Apokolips, concerned more with how the universe works than who rules it. Historically, however, he has sided with New Genesis, due to fear of being made an instrument of Darkseid's will, which would hinder his ability to explore the universe. Among his notable achievements was co-creation of the boom tubes along with Himon, the creator of the Mother Box. Appearances Superman: The Animated Series * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" (Cameo) Justice League Unlimited * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" Powers and Abilities Powers * New God Physiology ** Immortality Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Metron was a scientific genius armed with incalculable depths of knowledge, facts, and information that he has gathered over a lifetime. ** Gadgetry: Metron has invented technological wonders too numerous to mention. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Radion: Metron and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Metron, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by, because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Paraphernalia Equipment * Motherbox Transportation * Mobius Chair: Metron's most famous invention was the Mobius Chair, a vehicle which allowed him to travel through time, space, and other dimensions at will. The Mobius Chair was equipped with tractor beams powerful enough to pull a planet from its orbit. Notes * Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985–86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earthcontinuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia * Metron's physiology is extremely similar to that of a New God however he isn't from the Fourth World. Category:DC Universe Category:New God Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Genius Category:Veterans